Little Windows
by butterbeerandbooks
Summary: Here you'll find a collection of drabbles that allow you to see inside a character's head and learn their thoughts in certain moments, in under 250 words.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's where I'm going to be putting any drabbles that come into my mind, most of them probably under 250 words. Here's the first one:**

_Choices: 133 words_

Sometimes it just takes a push, and you're in the middle of a dangerous situation, and sometimes, the only way out requires doing something you don't want to do.

Draco Malfoy was the victim of the push. The dark mark on his arm burned with pain as he stood in front of Dumbledore, arm extended, wand in hand, ready to kill him.

If he didn't he would lose everything he cared about, his mother and father, not to mention his own life.

And that was the catch.

If he didn't do this, he'd lose his life, but if he did, he'd lose his mind.

Draco wasn't sure if he was ready to lose either, but with the dark mark burning, pain shooting up his arm, he knew he had to make a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a glimpse into Harry's mind – before Hogwarts:**

_Dead: 101 words_

Spending your life knowing your parents are dead is hard.

Not remembering them is even harder.

It was on the cold nights Harry spent trapped under the stairs that Harry longed to be beside them once more.

He wanted them to embrace him with open arms, to be hugged for the first time in a long time.

But he knew it was impossible.

His parents were dead, and he didn't know why.

Worst of all, he didn't have anyone to love him.

And tears staining his pillow, Harry would cry himself to sleep in hopes that one day that would change.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's drabble 3:**

_Bite: 127 words_

Bellatrix gripped Hermione's arm, steadying it aggressively, before thrusting her head downward and taking a bite. Hermione screamed. Pain was something that Hermione did not like nor was it something she was used to. It was terrifying and… well… painful.

But she couldn't stop it. She didn't have her wand. No strength. Even if she had either, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Bellatrix was a strong girl who Hermione would no doubt lose to in a fight.

Not being able to do anything frustrated her more than being in pain.

Through her cries, she could hear Ron screaming her name.

That one word gave her the slightest sliver of hope.

And maybe that was all she needed amidst the vast ocean of pain and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: a fluffy luna-harry drabble written because my friend gave me the prompt and we were doing fanfiction challenges.**

**also for the Cinema Competition: Titanic - write a romance (this one is kinda smutty aka heavily implied lemons)**

**it's only in this collection because it's less than 250 words and i really don't want to start another collection. (i'm really lazy)**

_kiss: 231 words_

* * *

"Harry," Luna whispered in his ear, as he was kissing her neck passionately, "we're being loud. The kids are going to wake up." Her platinum blonde hair was a mess of tangles and his was no exception.

She smiled over at him. She didn't want to stop. But she knew she had to. The kids were going to wake up, she could already hear them stirring, and then what was she going to to?

She kissed she on the lips, gently this time, her pulse finally slowing down a bit. Pushing herself up and pulling herself off of the bed, she turned and smiled at Harry, held up a finger as if to say one minute, and slowly backed out of the room, so engulfed by his green eyes and white toothed smile that she tripped over a wire and fell. She banged into the wall and shrieked, terrified.

"Luna!" Harry shouted, grabbing his wand from the bedside and casting a spell to keep her afloat. She was in the air, laughing a bit. There was a quiet knock on the door and their son Draco peeked through the door. Luna and Harry both looked at each other wide eyed, Luna in her bra and panties and Harry in nothing but a bed sheet.

Harry's eyes held a question Luna was asking herself too, how are we going to explain this?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: so here's a little window into Scorpius Malfoy's mind, some NextGen. **

**Don't know if I really like this one but here it is anyways**.

_scorpion: 113 words_

* * *

That was his nickname. Scorpion.  
The worst part was the crude intention behind it all.  
It had become his nickname when a cunning batch of freshly sorted Slytherin boys decided to mock him for being the son of a death eater in Ravenclaw.  
It wasn't fair.

"The scorpion's gonna poison you!" Was one of the ignorant comments between the immature Slytherin boys, followed by a chorus of mock screams and them running away.

It hurt Scorpius, and he wasn't going to deny it. But looking on the bright side, it showed him things he wouldn't have known if they hadn't shunned him. Like who his real friends were.


End file.
